1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to optical imaging, particularly optical imaging using a satellite or other exo-atmospheric platforms.
2. Related Art
Quantum mechanical systems admit certain correlations that are not classically defined. Physical systems that exhibit these nonclassical correlations are said to be entangled. Entanglement plays a central role in many emerging quantum technologies, such as quantum computing, quantum communications and cryptography, and quantum interferometry. Previously identified applications of quantum interferometry include quantum lithography, quantum geodesy, and quantum microscopy. Previously proposed applications of photonic interferometry rely in part on an effective reduction in diffraction that is exhibited by certain entangled states. This entanglement correlation has been exploited to achieve greater resolution in lithography and short-range imaging. However, entanglement has not been utilized in long-range imaging (such as from a satellite to ground) because a high degree of entanglement amongst the photons is needed to provide a meaningful improvement in resolution, but atmospheric degradation adversely affects the entangled photons in a manner such that they cannot be used.